gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA IV
Cleanup I've cleaned up the main article and moved a few things here; * This is a parody of 24, a popular TV show in America on the TV Channel FOX starring Kiefer Sutherland. Also the clock that is used to say the numbers "72" is reference to the ABC show Lost. **First of all, what is a parody of "24?" Also, how is the clock a reference to "Lost?" * When going in the Algonquin Bridge from Algonquin to Broker, you can see to the right side a Building with the Name "CLOCKTOWER" this is the resemble of the "WATCHTOWER" Building of Society of the Jehovah's Witnesses. **This just doesn't make any sense to me. * If you go into any of the TW@ cafes and look at the printer, you will see an error 'ERROR UNLEASH NINJA GURU'. **Needs an explanation of what that's referencing, because I have no clue. * If you look on the walls in the prisons, you will find prison guard names, which are funny; Seymour Fani, Isaac Hunt, Richard Head, and Phil McRevis. **Not only are they not Easter Eggs, but they're not even funny... **postscript: ok, I get the joke about all but Isaac Hunt, but are they Easter Eggs? --GuildKnightTalk2me 05:03, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :The names are "see more fanny", "I's a cunt", "Dick head" and "fill my crevice". I've removed some of the obvious ancient direct references (like Burger Shot being a parody of Burger King). Perhaps this page should be more about secret things you can see/do (like the beating heart), and hidden references (and innuendos) should be separate? Gboyers talk 13:07, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::Makes perfect sence to me. We could make a new page, but it could have a number of names: Real World References in GTA IV, innuendos in GTA IV, Easter Eggs in GTA IV/Real World References, and I'm sure there are more. Does anyone suggest a name? BTW, The post by Gboyers was a long time ago, if the new page already exists, please say here. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:31, 15 October 2008 (UTC) "One of Rockstar's rivals, THQ's Saint's Row, has been parodied on various billboards and signs throughout the city as a seafood restaurant called "Squid Row - Budget Seafood."" This doesn't seem logical to me - for one, it seems to be a pun on the term 'skid row' - reading the first paragraph of the Wikipedia article makes it seem to me as though Rockstar, maybe, wanted to imply that Squid Row it's a run down, badly performing restaurant. Secondly, wouldn't it be called 'Squid's Row' if it was a parody of the Saint's Row series? I was going to go ahead and change it, but I was just wondering if anyone else agrees/disagrees. Hardrock182 23:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I believe that you're correct;Rockstar usually makes their innuendos obvious.That one is simply stupid.I think they would have said something like "Priest's Line:Exact opposite of what it sounds like".I say we change it. HuangLee 01:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sprunk Factory *Section in Secrets about the "Haunted Spunk Factory" is revised and moved to Sprunk Factory The preceding unsigned comment was posted by Hars on 18 February 2009 What does that wierd section say? There's some wierd section in some language I cannot read, can some fix this to english? The So Called 'Scary Face of Liberty City' It's crap. That's really all I need to say... Do we really need to keep it? I don't think it looks like a face at all. --Stankers 21:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, that is really stupid.--Thescarydude 21:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: Hey its not crap if you can actually see it. Maybe Rockstar Games made the map to actually resemble somewhat of an ugly face, its just up to the gamers to find it; just like the various easter eggs hidden around Liberty City. User:Omega'sHand ::: is this referencing the apparent changing of The Statue of Happiness' Face to a scary face...?Lukeyy19 00:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Brooklyn Banks Skateboarding refrence If you go to Chinatown at the start of the Broker Bridge theres a skatepark under it.It is a refrence to the Brooklyn Banks which was a very famous skate spot which was turned into a skatepark. Just thought I'd mention it as i noticed it wasnt in the real life refrences. ERROR Unleash Ninja Guru I have edited the part about this because I noticed that this also occurs on the Photocopiers inside Westdyke Autos and Auto Eroticar, I haven't yet checked Grotti, and I think there is another one dealership need to check that I can't remember, does anyone know if there is any more places that may have photocopiers as i'm guessing this is the same on all the screens. Lukeyy19 00:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC) 'Banksy-esque' "On the stairway leading to the sea at Meadow Hills there is a 'Banksy-esque' style graffiti piece." Could I get a better description of the location? Meadow Hills isn't located close enough to a sea to have a single staircase leading to it. The closest body(s) of water are the ponds at Meadows Park. Thanks in advance for the help. (Side note-If I happen to post this wrong I apologize in advance, because this is my first time ever posting on a wiki. :P) UEG Dero AD 06:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) 'Another Game reference by the republican space rangers' I noticed while watching the "Homecoming" episode of the republican space rangers. The commander gets shot by a sniper rifle in the crotch. And whiles he on the ground the screen turns a shade of red (exactly like on Gears of war when a player is near death.) and Commander starts yelling "Revive me! Revive Me" (Reference to gears of war when someone is near death they must have a teammate revive them.) Since this is obliviously a reference to gears of war should I add it? Invincible disappearing hobo? On the beach, I was hobo sniping when I shot one in the leg. He got up, holding his stomach, but wasn't moving. I thought, "Oh well,Maybe he's blocked!". Then I shot his head and he stood there. Blood flew out. I scoped out, went over there, and he was gone! No body, no blood stain... Anyone else deal with this? Deceased Characters So people continue to claim that characters like Asuka and Kazuki Kasen, Salvatore Leone, and Ricardo Diaz are still alive "according to an easter egg in GTA IV". What easter egg is this? Winter Moon 21:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Winter Moon Galaxies One bullet point said that while scoping the night sky, one can see galaxies. A parenthetical here suggested that this was a false representation due to galaxies only being visible through telescopes. However, this is in fact false. Scopes themselves are kinds of telescopes and therefore would be visible by this logic; moreover, one can see galaxies with the unaided eye as well. Still, in a city like Liberty City or New York City, one would be hardpressed to find a galaxy even through a telescope because of major light pollution. Nonetheless, I've taken the liberty to remove the parenthetical due to its unnecessariness. 'Pager' ringtone The 'pager' tune on Niko's phone is WAY older than the pager beep from GTA III. It is, in fact, the theme tune from Grand Theft Auto. From 1997. Chainsoar (talk) 07:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Theres also an NPC that resembles Chuck Norris. If anyone needs proof I usually find him using a PC at the tw@.Bandicootfan63 (talk) 20:43, October 29, 2013 (UTC)